A Rabbit's Misfortune
by Spider Butler
Summary: AU: The White Rabbit, Sebastian Michaelis is headed for the trial held at the Palace of Hearts. The rabbit was concerned for his time sake, afeared to being late. Hours before the trial, he had a run in with two fellow creatures of this world the Cheshire Cat, Grell Sutcliff and the March Hare, William T. Spears. This meeting lead to Sebastian's Pregnancy. But who is the father?


**A/N:** Hey there, everyone~ A new story his been written. I know I should focus on the ones I already have started, but I couldn't resist. This needed to be done- I'm not certain how many chapters there will be, but I have a second one on it's way~ Also, the third Chapter of A Shocking Development should be posted soon as well.

**Warnings:** Language, Smut

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Wonderland

* * *

><p>Midday and a purr sounded before black locks whipped around in the direction as ears atop the head twitched at the sound. The creature stared in the direction the long ears on the top of his head swore the noise came from. A small grumble passed the rabbit's lips and he pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time, a small sigh passing his lips as he continued forward. "I'll be late at this rate, I need to get going," he spoke in a thick voice and continued forward on the direction he was heading in the first place. He cursed at himself for allowing such a noise to make him stop. He needed to get to the castle as soon as possible.<p>

The purr sounded again, but this time, the white rabbit ignored it. He didn't have time to be looking for the sound, much less cuddle and stroke the cat that made it when he found it. Maybe if he was lucky he could still have the cat following him when the trial was over. Sebastian pushed himself forward, walking quickly as he tried to hurry.

Again the noise sounded, but closer this time and Sebastian paused, glancing around him for a moment before shaking his head and walked forward once again. He looked at his pocket watch once more then snapped it shut, placing it back in his coat pocket. The rabbit's pace quickened determined to get to the castle as soon as he could. He wasn't going to allow himself to be late, and thankfully, nothing was in his way. In all honesty, the rabbit wasn't going to be late at all and he knew that. He was afraid of being late to being early. There was still a few hours left before he absolutely had to be there, and if he wanted, he could just be there. But he preferred not to abuse his powers and wanted to simply enjoy walking and there wasn't that far to go.

Now, Sebastian heard the purr directly next or his ear and he stopped in his tracks and looked in that direction. ...Whatever that was, it was no ordinary cat. Sebastian feared the worse of what it was. And that was Grell. He didn't want that man anywhere near him, even if he was a cat. He made the mistake of letting him get close before in an attempt to pet him, but ended up forced into a make out session with him. Sebastian's head bowed at the memory and he sighed, ashamed of being tricked into such a thing..

"Hello, Rabb-it~" Sebastian heard next to his ear and sighed, turning a little. "Alright... Show yourself Grell, I don't have time to be playing with you," Sebastian spoke in an annoyed tone and a chuckling was heard before the man appeared before him. "Hello there, Bassy~" he greeted and Sebastian nodded. "What do you want?" he questioned the cat and watched as a grin spread over those lips. Sebastian didn't like the look of it at all and cleared his throat at the silence that moved through them, trying to urge the male on.

"You. I want you. Bassy, I've noticed... You've been carrying around a heady scent lately. Could it be your rabbit genes are kicking in and sending you into heat? Or is that simply your demonic nature? I know for fact that demon's have heats," Grell informed then continued to ramble on but Sebastian's brows drew together with the information that Grell was blurting out. Indeed, demon's had a heat, but he was sure male rabbits didn't go into that sort of thing. Sebastian cleared his throat once more before looking off. "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't smell any different than I had a few days ago," Sebastian spoke against him, refusing to believe that he was going into heat.

"But, Sebastian... It is Spring, yes? That's when your kind like to get frisky isn't it? Don't answer, I know it is. Your body is already starting to react to it, I can smell it," Grell pressed, this made Sebastian shudder and he turned away from him in an attempt to stop the conversation. "I really must be going, I have to get the the castle before the trial starts," Sebastian said, trying to give a valid excuse instead of just walking off. He heard a snort behind him and he could only assume that yellow-green eyes were rolled in his direction.

"That trial doesn't start for a few more hours," Grell informed and vanished from his spot just to appear in front of the rabbit with his shark toothed grin and a chuckle moved passed him as Sebastian backed up a few steps. "Come now, let's have a little fun," the redhead pressed and moved closer to the butler who soon enough came to be pressed against a tree. "Grell, I would appreciate it if you left me be for the time being, I am not in the mood to be messing with you. If the situation calls for it-" he's cut off and he blinks, listening to the other speak.

"Oh, right. Your species like to frisk before fucking, yes? To see if the mate is worth your time..." Grell smirks a little it's this, placing his hands on his hips. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and a lip drew back in annoyance. "Don't pretend like you know how my species and their mating habits work," the rabbit hissed and Grell clasped his hands in front of him and shook a little. "Ooh, you're getting angry, how sexy. Come now, surely you can't be mad at this face~?" he said and disappeared, then reappeared on the rabbit's shoulders in cat form. "Meow.~" he smiled after saying this and seeing Sebastian's face relax.

Slowly, Grell was coaxed off of Sebastian's shoulder's and into his arms where Sebastian could better pet him or play with his paws or ears as he usually would. A soft blush came over his features and he knelt down with the cat in his hands. He messed with Grell's ears which had him purring and nuzzling against his hands, which Sebastian found to be endearing. A tiny smile came to his face as he continued to play with him in this form, his guard dropping sufficiently low, but still remained high enough to know that this was Grell he was messing with. But he just couldn't resist this cat form. It was just too cute for him... He smiled softly as Grell purred on his lap and hummed softly to himself, losing his train of thought of the castle.

A while longer passed by and Sebastian's guard continued to drop when Grell showed no signs of changing back, but still they remained weary of such a thing, but for the most part, his guard was down and the opportunity was seized. Grell shifted in his form, changing back to his normal human form and easily pushed Sebastian down with his weight. Sebastian gasped softly and looked up to the red head that grinned down at him. "Your heat smells really good you know? I want to have a go at it before anyone else does," the reaper says and scans hands over the body below him, Sebastian did nothing which came as a shock to Grell, but he gratefully appreciated his acceptance for now.

Sebastian shifted only slightly under the other male and swallowed. His heat addled mind was actually processing whether or not a Grell would be a good mate to father for his offspring. That is why he was not moving... The real Sebastian rose back up and he hissed as a hand was placed on his groin. Grell, however, seemed unfazed by this and Sebastian let out a warning growl as the other gently rubbed at the area. Though... It soon faded off into a moan. A chuckle moved passed the Cheshire cat's lips at Sebastian's failed attempt to warn him to stop when he could already feel a bulge forming in his pants.

"Does that feel good, Sebastian? Do you want more?" he asked and rubbed only slightly harder to coax the member within the rabbit's pants to stiffen more within the confines. Sebastian didn't answer however and another growl left his lips, trying to show disapproval of the situation. "This is only... Because of my heat," Sebastian stated and he glared towards the reaper touching him.

Suddenly, an arm swung and Grell gasped, quickly moving his head back to avoid claws scratching his face and looked wide eyed at the butler that lay on the ground. His breath was coming a little faster than it was and a tent was made out of his pants around his crotch. Sebastian hissed at the other male before he moved himself, getting into a crouched position and prowled closer to the reaper. Grell watched for a while longer before getting himself too, in a fighting stance. Now came the part Grell knew that was going to happen. Sebastian's nature was to fight before submitting incase who was trying to mate him might not make a suitable one. Grell had intentions of actually using his male anatomy on a Sebastian while he was in heat. Even if there was a chance for him to get with child.

Grell knew it was a possibility, but that was kind of what he was going for, and not to mention the smell was intoxicating. Reapers were attracted to the heat scent of both Demons and Angels, as they were a medium and decided where the soul went. And thus, they had the right to be able to scent and attract to such things. Reapers them selves didn't have times like the angels and demons did, they could simply do as they wished, such as the humans. But they weren't as lucky as they were either. To have a successful birth was still hard for them as it was for both angels and demons. Though... It wasn't a real shocking thing.

The red head was determined to copulate with Sebastian in this time of heat. He didn't care if the other got pregnant off his seed or not. The smell was arousing and he wanted to take Sebastian. He would help care for the child if that is what it came down to. If Grell did get Sebastian pregnant, it would just give him so good reason to keep coming around him to see how his child was doing. It seemed like a good idea to him.

A gasp passed the redhead's lips as Sebastian sprung at him and pinned him to the ground. A growl moved through pale lips and his eyes shifted, changing to fuchsia. Grell stared for a moment before reacting, grabbing onto the other male by his shoulders and threw him off with surprising ease. Even he was a little shocked with this, but he said nothing about it as Sebastian quickly made his way back to him, apparently having taken off his gloves at some point as claws and teeth were bared. Grell marveled over how well he could move despite the erection in his pants and ultimately was distracted by his thoughts as a leg was brought down on his shoulder. A squeal passed through the red head's lips but he didn't allow himself to go down. Instead, he grabbed onto the demon's leg and pulled him forward.

Sebastian tumbled and fell onto his backside as a result but retorted with twisting his body and swinging a leg up throwing his shoe covered foot at Grell's face. His eyes widened slightly when it didn't connect and felt his legs were restricted. A hiss moved passed him when he tried to pull them away from the other male, but it was pointless. Though, Sebastian wasn't giving up that easily, he still had his arms to use and his mouth.

Quickly, Sebastian lunged forward, swiping at Grell's face, but he missed once again. The rabbit growled in annoyance and threw his weight, tossing the other onto his back with himself on top of him. His legs straddled over Grell's stomach, but he didn't let himself assess their position and struck at the cat's head. Defiantly, his head moved out if the way just as quickly as the blow was thrown. The ground shook with his force and Grell looked up at him with a slight shock to his face. "Are you trying to kill me?" he questioned and a grin grew over Sebastian's face. This made Grell swallow hard; Sebastian was taking this seriously.

Grell allowed his arms to move from from Sebastian's legs as the man moved to strike another blow. It was stopped by slender fingers wrapping around his wrist and the same happened for the other. A growl moved passed his lips, noting that he was making the other angry with all of his blocking and the man threw himself off of him, bringing the red head with him as he threw his arms up, swinging the redhead over his head and in front of him. "Let go, and fight me, damn it!" Sebastian growled and swung his leg, kicking Grell's legs out from under him.

Indeed, Grell did fall to his knees and he looked up at the other male before letting go and jumping away from him. He didn't want to piss him off anymore than he needed. Sebastian chased forward and Grell crouched just as Sebastian got close, moving out of the way as he struck at him. While he was down like this, his arm struck up and landed on his stomach. A cough moved above him and his body hunched over at the blow. Grell vanished from that spot and reappeared behind him, bringing a leg down on the other's back. He easily was dropped down and held himself up with his hands and knees.

Sebastian huffed softly, seemingly like he was having some difficulty breathing but Grell wasn't falling for it. He knew demons didn't actually need to breathe. Sebastian found himself to have his pants torn off and his eyes widened, realizing his plan wasn't going to work. Quickly he moved from that position, his heat now more out in the open now that his pants were removed. The smell was a bit heavier than it had previously been.

Rushing to get away from the other Sebastian thought he had found a good spot to assess the situation at hand and stopped running soon enough and looked down at his nude lower body. He grumbled lowly to himself and removed his shoes as well as his socks. It looked strange to be running around like that he was sure, and he wouldn't allow it.

Just as he was moving his hands up to remove his tops as well he heard a rustling and whipped his head in the direction it was coming from. There... He didn't see Grell. Instead there was the March Hare. Yellow-green eyes looked upon the shameful state and he sighed. "Figured it was you. Your position looks disgraceful," he grumbled and pushed up his glasses with his pruner. His gaze was set down cast, locking on the erection Sebastian was still sporting, then swiped up to look at his face again. "It can't be helped..." he says and swung his pruner, it extending fast to hit the demon. Sebastian dodged it effectively and continued to do so as the death scythe was swung around to try and hit him.

The rabbit jumped and landed on top of the rubble wall that he used to take temporary cover behind just as the other reaper made his appearance. Sebastian hissed lowly at the two of them. This was going to be hell... William was probably after the same thing Grell was after, even though he wasn't direct, Sebastian could read the want in his eyes as soon as they looked at him again at their second pass. The smell was strong and attracted the two of them to himself. Or so he guessed that was the situation here.

"Oh, Will~" the redhead squeaked and Will only regarded him with a glance before jabbing at Sebastian once again. A small gasp moved passed his lips as it stabbed into his leg. Quickly he jerked his leg back away from the pruner, hissing as blood poured out from it and soon found himself falling off the wall. He crashed hard with the ground and groaned as he tried to pick himself up to feel a weight pressing down on him. A glance over his shoulder showed him it was Grell. Instincts told him to submit, but he himself did not wish to be placed under him. A warning growl passed his lips but it faded into a moan once again, he noticed that the growls barely had a chance to actually pass him before he moaned again. The moan was cause this time as he felt a hand working at his erection, pumping at the hardness that grew between his legs just a little while ago.

Resolve was slowly falling away from Sebastian, even as he saw the hare approach him as well. An arm encircled his waist and tugged him up, the demon found himself following with the movements, his body putting it's self in a better position for the two reapers to take advantage of him. He rose onto his hands and knees and lifted his front up just as William took his place in front of him. He dropped onto his knees before him and took hold of the demon's rabbit ears which instantly got a shuddered moan out of him, a red blush fading over his cheeks. This left him with little clear thoughts. His body screamed to let them take him, and Sebastian no longer could fight it.

"Hm? You want a piece of him too, Will?" Grell questioned the other reaper as he started to grind his own hips into the backside of the demon who pushed back up against him in willingness. "The smell was too unbearable," Will stated plainly, blaming this on that fact. His hips moved forward and guided Sebastian's head to the noticeable bulge in the reaper's pants. The rabbit nuzzled against it, gaining a grunt of approval from the male in front of him. This encouraged him and he tilted his head and opened his mouth, mouthing over the tented pants.

"Understandable. How far away could you smell it?" Sebastian heard Grell ask as he unzipped Will's pants with his teeth. He moved his hands up to proceed, pulling the cock inside from the pants that held it. Once he had it out though, he licked over the side taking the silence as an approval that he had taken it out. A moan passed the reaper and his hips bucked forward unintentionally before he responded back to the redhead reaper. "I... Smelled it from the Hatter's tea party..." he admitted and a Grell smirked a little at the blush that came to that stoic face. "How's that feel, Will?" he questioned and went about unzipping his own pants and pulling out his hard length.

Slap! Sebastian moaned at the action of Grell slapping his erection against his butt and his head leaned back slightly. The lustful body of the demon spread open his legs further for the cat behind him while sucking on the side of the cock infront of him. Eyes clenched as Grell rubbed over his sphincter and pressed against it, his body willingly relaxed for him and he pushed forward, penetrating his back door with a small moan of his own. Sebastian shuddered as it continued to sink inside of him but he pulled him self away from the sensation when Will bucked his hips, rubbing his own maleness against the demon's face. A hiss passed him before he engulfed the meat wholly. This caused a surprised gasp pass the owner's lips and a buck of his hips.

A laugh threatened to pass Sebastian's lips until Grell shoved the rest of himself inside his back entrance. A muffled yelp moved through him instead, Will moaning at the vibrations it sent to him as a result of it. The body being used shook slightly but made no move to reject the invading cocks from him. Warmth was gathering in his gut, coiling deliciously in the depths, his corrupt mind taking deep pleasure in this. Both men were still for the time, and while they were, Sebastian sucked on the dick in his mouth. He was the first to start thrusting... Will weaved his fingers through soft, black hair and humped against the demon's face, moaning out softly at the feeling.

Moans passed the receiver after each time Will's hardness hit the back of his throat, hands clutched at brown slacks that adorned his legs and his moans intensified at the feeling of Grell starting to thrust inside of him as well. Despite his lusty self, tears of lost dignity threatened to roll down his face. They were kept at bay, and he moaned into the crotch of the invading member in his mouth. His cries of pleasure were muffled by him, and neither of them were being kind to either of the holes they were using.

Hips bucked against him relentlessly, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him quickly, his hands kneaded at the pants on the legs of the third party before he yelled out, cumming harshly onto the ground below him. The rabbit's muscles clenched and milked around Grell's cock, but he continued to thrust into him, riding through Sebastian's orgasm. A groan moved passed his lips as the two of them continued their assault on hiss body, not giving him any time to recover until finally, Grell's body jerked and his movements became sporadic until he too groaned and came.

William clung to Sebastian's head as his hips jerked, thrusting into his mouth a while longer until he came with a grunt. Sebastian swallowed it down with a shudder, clutching onto the pants in a vise like grip and groaned as Grell pulled out of him and shuddered once again when feeling the liquid spill out and roll down his thighs. Soon enough, Sebastian lessened his grip on William's pants and allowed him to withdrawal his softened cock from his mouth, dropping his head to look at the ground instead of him or at Grell.

Pants of air could be heard throughout that little section. Three men huffing and puffing from their exertions. Sebastian was wondering why the two of them haven't left him there yet and slowly lifted his head to see Grell in front of him. A small gasp passed him as he didn't even realize he had moved from his other position. Hands moved forward and were placed on his cheeks to force him to keep his head up. "Let's hope it's my baby you catch," Grell smirked down at him and Sebastian growled just lowly. Then thought on his words and realization hit him.

The demon's eyes widened when feeling hands grip onto his hips and a squeal left his lips as his abused hole was stretched open once again. "Mm, Sorry, Bassy, I tried to talk him out of it, but he wanted to take you in your heat as well. He threatened a demotion against me," Grell spoke to the rabbit and frowned a little. Sebastian's mouth opened to protest but the other male behind him withdrew his hips then slapped back inside, causing a chill to run up his spine as his cock brushed over his prostate. As a result to this, a moan passed his lips and he reached, grabbing onto Grell's tight pants.

Now it was the cat's turn to widen his eyes, then a chuckle left his lips. "It's really cute seeing you this way, Bassy~ Your face flushed, moaning and panting like that is quite the sight. And on another side, you look so submissive~ It's quite attractive..." Grell went on to say, though Sebastian didn't respond to him with any words and moaned as William's hips slapped into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the wooded area they were in along with moans of Sebastian.

Grell leaned over the submitting Sebastian and stroked at his half hard cock, coaxing him into taking more pleasure out of William ravishing his behind. Sebastian moaned into Grell's leg where his face was forced to rest against. The demon was actually appreciative to Grell not thrusting his own maleness into his mouth. He was hoping that he was done with him and after this, Will would be done with him as well.

William adjusted his hips and his grip on Sebastian's hips. He angled himself and purposefully brushed against the spot inside the rabbit that brought him the most pleasure. Sebastian moaned aloud into Grell's pants, taking note that Will was showing him at least a little pity by moving over that spot inside of him. He hit it with exact accuracy and it had him moaning and groaning like a common whore. His breath hitched slightly when his rabbit ear was pulled, a shudder moving through him, his guess being Will was pulling it due to the lack of a hand on his right hip. Will was showing him well pity to be doing those things. Sebastian started to move against Will's thrust in appreciation and for himself, pushing back against him to gain more pleasure faster.

Sebastian's mind was practically lost to the pleasure that fogged him. Tall he could think of at the moment was how good it felt to be filled and thrust into over and over again, how good if felt to have that slender hand jerking off his length, and the pleasure of having one of those sensitive ears pulled on. Repetitively, Sebastian thrusted himself back at the reaper behind him, his hands once again kneading at pants. He could feel his legs shaking, threatening to give out under him. As if taking this into note, Will's hand left his ear and was placed on his hip again, giving a firm grip steadying the shaking and ready to hold him up if they did give.

Thrusts increased in speed and how hard they slapped into Sebastian's reddened backside. A clear, thin sheen of sweat covered his body and dripped down in areas where too much gathered. His body's attempt to cool him off was not working at all. If anything, more heat coursed through him especially as his pleasure wrapped around low in his stomach. His next orgasm was close and his lusty body tried to grasp for it, to bring him the ultimate bliss of cumming. The demon kept up in pace with William's thrusts, they were in sync with each other, working to build each other over the edge. The hare was moving fast and strong and the rabbit was keeping in beat with him, until Sebastian's pleasure took him first, a second batch of seamen spurting out onto the ground below him.

Even so, William kept on, though he did not last long, not with the tight grip and the spazzing muscles around him. His own orgasm rocked him as he came into the heat of Sebastian's ass. Will's body slumped over the demon's who just lay under him in the after effects of their copulation.

Grell... He was gone. Sebastian took notice of this as his mind became a little more clearer. The rabbit shifted below his mate for the moment which immediately got a reaction out of him. Will sat up and slowly pulled out his softened cock, which caused Sebastian to yelp in response. His head looked over his shoulder to see the other male slowly stand up from the ground.

"Are you... Done with me...?" Sebastian found himself asking and slowly sat himself up on his legs. He could feel the mixed fluids that were pumped inside him trickle out of his used hole and onto his calfs. The feel made him shudder as he looked up at the hare, his rabbit ears drawing back as the other stared down at him for the moment, seeming to process whether or not he was. "I will admit to wanting you again, but I think we've done enough to you today. So yes, I am done with you," he stated in a slight breathy voice as he cleaned off his cock before tucking it back into his pants and turned to leave the cum riddled rabbit there on the ground.

Sebastian's jaw clenched when he wasn't even offered help to stand, but he pushed the thought aside, figuring as much. He bent over once again and crawled over to his shoes, picking them up before suddenly vanishing to pop up at home. Well what was called home for now. He undressed himself fully while he willed himself to stand despite the pain in his backside and the shaking of his thighs. The demon knew that both his ass and his thighs were red and probably swollen. Even if that will pass over soon, the demon did not like those odds...

At home, Sebastian walked through the moderately large building, getting ready once again for the trial he was supposed to be getting to. He checked the time and realized that he was indeed going to be late if he walked again... Though, maybe another mating session with those two would be worth it.


End file.
